Darkened Whispers
by Elen'dae Ner'sil
Summary: YAOI (Sort of AU) The Story of Himura Kenshin told somewhat differently from a pare of very different eyes, the eyes of another stranger Samurai that decides to stick around for a while....
1. An Angel in Hell and A Light In the Dark

Darkened Whispers

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and the Kenshin OVA's are not mine, however, Morgan is. I own him, he's mine. ::huggles him:: This is based on an rpg I'm having with a very good friend of mine. ::snuggles Laine:: So this is dedicated to him. I hope he likes it.

My name is Morgan, however history knows me as Anashi Tsuki. I guess you could call me a dead samurai, because that is indeed what I am. I am loved by many, yet there is only one that I will love back. I suppose you've heard the story of my lover many times over, read the manga and seen the anime based upon his legend. The Legend of the Hitokiri Battousai, but if you think you know the inside and out of this story, then you are very much mistaken. The manga and the anime based upon my lover has been deranged and screwed up to better amuse the public, half of the events didn't even occur.

And for one thing, Himura Kenshin is not, by any means, dead. It's not as if anyone would believe that my Kenshin was turned into a vampyre and still walks the earth this very day. Ningen (Humans) today don't believe in anything like that anymore, they're also not as easy to scare.

I figure that I should tell you the back story to myself before going into any detail about how I met him, or at least how we met face to face. I, unfortunately, suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder. I have four other personalities besides my own. And let's just say, I am the lesser of the four evils. Kenshin himself isn't all that he seems either. Our lives are as strange as they get and that's what makes them all the better, I've been told by a friend, that my life is like a really bad soap opera. I wouldn't know, I don't watch them. All I know is that I have the greatest treasure in the world, the most beautiful piece of artwork there is... I've been told we even look alike, but that's impossible, I'm a halfling and he's an angel. Of all the things that have happened to us, I love him, I always will. No matter what. And for all the treasures in the world, I wouldn't trade mine for anything...

Chapter I: An Angel in Hell

I laughed whole heartedly as the two of us ran from the Shinsengumi, they were so dumb sometimes. They'd never catch me, and if they did, what pre-tell would they do with me? I laughed lightly as my sword connected with the flesh of another mortal. He gasped as he fell to the ground, his own blood pooling around him. My friend pushed his silver hair behind his ear as he dashed into an alleyway, telling me he'd see me later, "Tsuki!" he said and I turned around, "don't let yourself get caught, I dun'wanna save your sorry ass..." he yelled. I grinned and nodded, sheathing my sword and dashing into one of the many taverns that lined the streets of Kyoto.

I carefully licked the blood off of my lips and pulled up a stool at the bar, the bartender gave me a bottle of sake, and left me alone after I had paid him. I leaned back in the chair and watched the humans in the bar. I grinned as I looked at them all, such fragile creatures, "killing them all would be so easy..."

"Are you so sure?" a soft voice whispered behind me. I turned around, finding myself face to face with an angel, he had to be an angel, no human was that beautiful. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on; but what was someone like him doing in a place like this. It was like finding an archangel in Hell.

He looked the same as me, nearly identical actually save for a pare of deep violet eyes, that seemed to know more than they let on, and a strange X-shaped scar on his left cheek. He had long blood-red hair tied up in a high pony-tail and beautiful pale skin. He looked only eighteen, a child compared to me. "My name is Morgan, and you are?"

"Himura, Kenshin..." he replied, still eyeing me. "Morgan, that's a strange name..." he replied.

"Anashi is my surname..." I replied, "Anashi, Morgan..."

"What is a man such as you doing in a tavern like this?" Kenshin asked.

"I could very well ask you the same thing..." I said, "I know you are not all you seem..." I reached up gently and touched his cheek, brushing my fingers across the pale flesh. "There is something more, within those violet eyes..."

"You are not as you seem either..." he said softly, "for nobody has eyes such as yours..." he whispered gazing back at my icy blue orbs through his own strange eyes. My fingers brushed across the x-shaped scar and he pulled away as if he had been burned. "Do not trouble yourself with my wounds..."

"But it seems as if you let this happen willingly..." I breathed, "Samurai X..."

"I did..." he whispered before he could stop himself, "but it was nothing..." I smiled lightly, brushing my fingers through his blood red hair so much like my own.

He smiled back, unsure of what was going on, "don't be afraid, Kenshin..." I whispered.

"I'm not afraid...of anything..." he said as I leaned in closer, pressing my lips against his. His lips were soft, as was the rest of him, soft and beautiful. I slid my tongue across his lips touching him gently. He moaned softly against my kiss, lacing his fingers through my own.

After a moment I pulled away, "I think I love you..." I whispered to him softly.

He pressed his forehead against mine, "how can you, we've only just met..." he whispered softly.

"You're beautiful..." I whispered, my breath a ghost on his lips.

"So I am told..." he said softly, and kissed me again. I wasn't from around here so I didn't really know what I was looking at, I didn't know I was looking into the eyes of a Hitokiri like myself, and not just any Hitokiri, the Hitokiri Battousai... The only thing I cared about at that time was that I wanted him, that I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anything. I wanted to take him, make him mine forever, whether Dorian liked it or not. I just had this feeling, if I did this, it would change my life, if I fell in love with this man, my life would change forever.

Chapter II: A Light in the Dark

"C'mon, come with me..." I whispered, he seemed hesitant at first but he followed me anyway. I breathed softly as I pushed him into one of the back rooms, locking the door behind me. He sighed at me, and smiled again. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, nibbling on his jaw. "Scared?" I asked again.

"I told you, I'm not afraid of anyone or anything..." Somehow if he knew the real me, I think he would have said differently. "My mirror image..." he whispered softly. Mirror image? Perhaps that's what I was, his opposite, everything about me was the opposite of him. I covered his lips with my own, kissing him deeply on the mouth, sliding my tongue into the silken cavern. I tipped my head slightly to kiss him harder, slipping my fingers through his hair. Touching the soft red cascade that fell down his back. He moaned softly into my mouth, kissing me back eagerly. "Nnnn..." he moaned softly, "please..." I hadn't even gotten his clothes off and he was already begging me? Yeesh, I must really be good...however I'd never been top before. Dorian wouldn't let me, boob. He moaned deeply as I pushed his haori off his shoulders, it fell down his back hanging around his hips. I really hope he knew how to put one of these things back on, because I had no idea. I didn't know how to take one off, much less put it back on. I kissed him deeply on the mouth as I brushed my fingers across his chest, pausing to rest my hand on his hip. I squeezed lightly, whimpering softly into his ear, before biting the lobe with my teeth. He shivered softly against me, and I moved softly kissing his neck, softly touching it with my lips. He breathed deeply against my shoulder, resting his head there as I kissed his neck. I nipped gently, one of my fangs grazing the soft pale skin. He jumped, quivering against me, moaning softly. "Please...let me feel you...Morgan..." he moaned. Had he done this before? If he had, why was he being such a virgin?

I pushed him back against the wall; he moaned out loud and I kissed him again, harder longer, slipping my fingers into his hakama. "Please...Morgan..." he whimpered again. "I want you so bad..." he shivered against me, meeping as I brushed my fingers across his erection. "Oh gods...please..." he shivered, whimpering, pushing his hips against mine. "Just please..." I shivered as I pulled off my own clothes and sat down, pulling him down with me. He moaned lightly, shivering as he sat on my lap. I moved, putting some body oil onto my erection before I lifted him up and sat him back down on it, impaling him. He moaned lightly into my ear as I thrust up inside of him. I nipped his ear gently, "mine..." I snarled. "Mine..." He nodded as his breath was caught in his throat.

"Yours..." he whispered back to me, I hadn't expected him to say that and it sort of knocked me off guard.

"You belong to me you're mine..." I repeated, just to get the point across. He shivered again as I touched him, brushing my fingers across him. He smiled as he held me tightly, I pushed harder and longer into him over and over again. He whimpered lightly as he came hard into my hand. I grinned and pushed into him a few more times before releasing hard inside of him. I licked my fingers a bit before kissing him on the mouth, "mmm...you taste good..." I whispered.

"Thank you..." he said softly and kissed me again.

"Can I keep you?" I asked softly as I kissed his nose.

He nodded into my shoulder holding me tightly.


	2. Improvising

Chapter III: Improvising.

I didn't see him again for a while after that. In fact I didn't see him until after the end of the Bakumatsu era. He was at least 25 when I met him again and he had changed so much I almost didn't recognize him. He looked small and tired, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, not nearly the same person I had met years ago.

As I said, I didn't recognize him, but he sure knew me. He turned and eyed me in a fashion most people did before I killed them. "M-Morgan?" he asked, looking straight at me.

I blinked then, not knowing it was him at the time. Though I don't know for the life of my why, there wasn't anyone within a five mile radius that had red hair like mine. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked. Oh bright one, Morgan. He looked sad for a moment, and I wondered if I had hurt his feelings by not remembering his name or who he was.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked, "I'm Kenshin…Himura Kenshin…" it was then that it dawned on me, just who I was talking to. I sat back in my chair and looked at him, up and down, wondering just what the hell caused him to look so damn bad.

"K-Kenshin?" I asked, "oh, Kami-sama, I'm so sorry…you just…looked so…so different than when I last saw you…" I said, brushing my bangs out of the way of my face.

He smiled then and said the one thing I knew was coming. "You…you haven't aged a day…" he whispered. "How do you look so good?" What was I supposed to say? _It comes from one of the joys of being immortal_? Nope. Definitely couldn't say that to him. He'd think I was a nut farm. Which I was, but that wasn't the point.

"Um…well…" I started, just what was I supposed to say to him? "I drink a lot of water…" That was so lame. So completely lame I wonder just why the hell I said it.

"I look old…and worn out…" Kenshin said after a few moments. "I look tired and just…old…like I've worn out my welcome in this world…" Okay…usually only people who were dying talked like that and trust me, I've seen plenty of dying people to know.

Just what did he want me to say_? Yes, Kenshin, you look tired, old, and worn __out. I think you should off yourself and get it over with?_ I don't ruddy think so. I'm mean, but I'm not that mean, not to someone who used to be my lover. Okay…friend. One night stand. Whatever. The point was, was that I wasn't going to be mean to someone who looked like he had had enough of life and was ready to cash in. I'm nasty but I'm not that bad, nor will I ever be. Only Dorian's bad enough to say things like that and the last time I saw him was the day that I first met Kenshin.

And we are not getting started on Dorian. I did all right during the Bakumatsu Era without him, thankyouverymuch! Though at the beginning of this battle perhaps I thought I needed him, but in truth I don't think I did. Perhaps I just kept him around because he offered a false sense of security, but whatever. It's long done and over with.

Back to Kenshin though; he kept eyeing me as if there was something about myself I wasn't telling him. Hello! There's like a whole bunch of stuff I'm not telling him. That I never would tell him; well at least I didn't think I would then. He knows now, but only because of whom we are to one another now. Back then we were nothing but acquaintances that had had a very good time one night. "What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing…just looking at you…" he replied. Well, I know that. "How is it, you don't look a day over seventeen, it's impossible to look that young at your age…" I really wasn't that old…in human terms anyways.

"I just really do drink a lot of water…and I exercise…" he nodded as if to say 'uh huh…sure…' Okay, so I was lying through my teeth. I wasn't going to tell him that. "Do you…want to come back with me to my home?" I asked finally.

"Sure…" he said softly, "I guess…" he looked like there was something he was holding back too. I would find out about that something…or rather someone, in about two seconds flat.

"Kenshin!" see, what did I tell you. Two seconds flat. "What in the Hell are you doing talking to that bastard…" A man came to stand behind Kenshin a moment later, and boy…was he ugly! I don't think I had ever seen anything that ugly. He was fat and balding and just nasty looking. And he looked at me as if I were lower than dirt. "What are you doing talking to my whore?" he snarled at me.

"Whore?" I asked, looking at Kenshin. He hid his face behind his dark red hair. Well, I certainly missed something, didn't I? "This pond-scum can't talk to you like that," I said to Kenshin. The red head turned away.

"Yes, he can…" he said, pulling down the shoulder of his gi, showing off a brand mark made from an iron poker. "I'm bought and paid for…"

Well duck. That's just beautiful. I guess I was going to have to do this the hard way. The very hard way.

I put my hand on my sword hilt and slowly drew it. It made a long "shiiiiiiiink" sound as it slid out of the sheath. I carried a katana like no other, catching fire on the flint stones at the end of my sheath. "Alright pig, you want to do this the hard way or the easy one…take your pick…"

He gave me the eye, as if he thought he was better than me. Well, let me tell you. There is no way in hell you can beat me. I'll either kill you, or scare you off. I held my blade and cracked a toothy grin. One of my fangs sticking out over my lip. He made a gasp, but he didn't back away. "Unholy being!" he snarled at me and lunged.

I ducked then and moved out of the way. Tables were over turned in the bar and the bartender opened the door. "Take it outside!" he said, "I don't want any bloodshed in my bar!" I nodded and walked outside; the man followed me and immediately lunged again.

As he did, I leapt into the air and hovered for a moment, "he flies!" one man shouted. I came down and slashed through his sword, before flipping over and landing on my feet.

Kenshin was in complete and utter shock. "As I said, we can do it the hard way or the easy way. You could have picked the easy way, but it seems you are not as bright as you thought, for you are defeated and sword less." He growled at me. "Now give me what I want…"

The fat man shoved Kenshin in my general direction and the scoffed, walking off in another direction. "You…you know Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu…" he whispered, astounded that anyone else knew it.

"Bakujutsu too…" I replied, sheathing my blade.

"How?" he asked, "I thought I was the only one left who knew how to do it…" he said, looking at me.

"Well, I learned from someone special…" I said. Answering him would be the downfall in my secret.

"Who?" he asked.

"Sokata Ryuuhi…" I said finally. Kenshin's eyes widened and he gasped. "What?"

"Sokata Ryuuhi was Seijuurou Hiko's master…" he replied, still a bit stunned.

"And that means what to me?" I asked, pulling my hair back up in a high-pony-tail.

"Seijuurou Hiko was my master…and he trained with Sokata Ryuuhi twenty years before I was born!"

Duck. "Oh…shit…"


	3. Consequences

Chapter IV: Consequences

My cover was completely blown and there was nothing I could do about it. Kenshin eyed me, but he didn't step back or run away like I thought he would. "I suppose I can't keep telling you I look so good because I drink a lot of water, can I?" I asked and Kenshin shook his head.

"No, you can't…" he smiled a little and I offered him my hand. He seemed to sigh for a moment, before he took it. "Perhaps you could tell me what's going on then, my friend…?"

"I suppose…come, we'll talk on the way back home…" he nodded and the two of us started walking, hand in hand. After a moment, I looked over at him, "so…what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Who are you really? Morgan? If that's even your real name…" he eyed me and I reached up to brush my fingers through his red hair. Much to my surprise, he didn't flinch or pull away.

"It is. Morgan is my real name. Anashi Tsuki is the one that is fake. It's an alias I carried through the Bakumatsu Era; when I worked as a Hitokiri like you…" his lips twitched to smile. "I was the Shadow Assassin…I'm sure you've heard of him…everyone has…"

"Aye…you…were the one who took out my friend…ex-friend," he corrected himself, "the one who tried to sell me off to the enemy. I thank you for that…" I smiled then.

"You see…I'm…an immortal…" I said. "My Mum was a succubus and my father was an angel and here I am stuck in the middle of it all. Not really wanted by either side and feared by the people of earth. You were the only one who wasn't afraid of me…who saw my fangs and didn't run off in the other direction…why?"

Kenshin smiled, "you didn't hurt me that first time. You didn't drink from my blood or try to spear me on your blade. Not even during the time when I was most weak. After my…fiancée died."

"The one who gave you that scar?" I asked, wondering if that really was it. Kenshin nodded at me and then looked away.

"The first scar was made by her fiancée, I killed him when I was on an assignment for Katsuya. After that I met her, Yukishiro Tomoe, by pure chance. She caught me during an attempted assassination. Though she was really working for the Shogunite and for a while we were forced to live together. I didn't know until after I fell in love with her that she was my enemy." He looked down then and sighed softly, a long shaky sigh. "We both loved each other and in the end, she…save me. Though she lost her own life in the process…the other part of the scar was a parting gift."

I only nodded and then decided to change the subject, "so, who the hell was that ugly fellow back there?" I asked. "And how did you manage to become someone's whore, let alone slave?"

"Prisoner of War…" he replied. "I was attacked by the Shogunite on one of my very last assignments and though I tried to fight them off there were just too many of them. I was too pretty to kill off, so they just decided to sell me off to the highest bidder. Katsuya tried to get me back at all costs, but in the end it was too much and he couldn't. That man, the one you rescued me from, was the one who bought me off. He's the servant of some demon…"

"What's his name? Or don't you know?" I prodded.

"Asakura Keno…" that name wasn't the familiar to me, though I wondered which demon he was worshiping or working for. I might not have known human worshipers but I knew demons. Being half of one that I am. "He did…horrible…things to me…" he whispered and then fell silent with a whimper. I didn't press on it. Kenshin didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to.

I took his hand and the two of us made our way back to my home, which was in up-scale Japan. I lived a few blocks down from this cute little dojo a girl owned. She had a real lot of students for someone who kept telling people a sword saved lives instead of destroyed them. She lived in too much of a fantasy for me, but whatever made her happy.

Sometimes she was a little loud though, right now was one of those times. I could hear her down the street and around the corner. Kenshin looked at me and I put my face in my hands. "A girl down the street from me owns a dojo and she's…rather enthusiastic about her work…" he said. "Her name's Kamiya Kaoru…and at least she doesn't yell like that at night…"

"Oh…" Kenshin said and sighed again. "Maybe sometime we can go over and meet her…" he smiled at me.

I had already gotten in a few scrapes with Kamiya Kaoru who thought I was the Hitokiri Battousai. It's true that I was a Hitokiri, but I was not the Battousai. He, rather, was standing right next to me. "Yeah…" I said, "maybe…" not. No way in hell was I going to go over to Kaoru-dono's house in broad daylight with the ACTUAL Hitokiri Battousai. The police and the sword corps. would be on me like flies on a rotting corpse. Anyone to think I was that stupid was out of their mind. And it wasn't as if I was worried about me, because I wasn't. I'm immortal. I can live through just about everything. It was _him_ I was worried about. He was still mortal; he could still die. It didn't matter anything about me. I didn't want anything to happen to him and I knew that if we went over to Kaoru-dono's house that it would. "Whenever you want…" I said. Bad Idea, very, very bad idea.

"How about now?" he asked. How about never? However, before I could even object to the idea he decided to waltz right up and over to the front door of her dojo. Kenshin knocked at the door and it was then opened by Kaoru herself.

She looked straight at me as if wondering what the heck I was doing knocking at her door and probably disturbing some important ritual that human females performed every night. "Morgan…" she said eyeing me.

I put up my hands and pointed to Kenshin, as if the whole thing was his fault, which in fact, it was. So no blame could be put on me, it was all him. "He wanted to come and see you, he seemed to think that it would be a good idea to meet you. He's slightly strange, ignore him." Kenshin glared at me with his eyes and I abruptly shut up before anything else happened.

"Konichi wa, Kaoru…" he said with a soft, happy smile. It was then at that moment that I knew there was no way she could shut the door on us. And now I think I have competition.

Duck. Just what I needed, someone else wanting what was mine. Beautiful. "Why don't you come in for tea?" she said finally. I looked as if the world had just come to and end and Kenshin kindly accepted, taking my hand and dragging me inside the girl's dojo.

I decided it right then. Someone was going to die for this. I didn't know whom, but someone was going to get it. And it was going to be a nasty, bloody death.


End file.
